YOU'RE LOVED
by Just Lee
Summary: Harry realizes that he is in love with Draco. He wants to be with him but he doesn’t know what to do. To make matters worse, there is another man Harry is involved with and he is not sure if his love for Draco is strong enough to leave his current love
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer : Harry Potter belongs to J.K. Rowling. Except if she wanted to give it to me . And the title that I used came from one of Josh Groban (my favourite singer) song's, You're Loved. The song's that I used in the beginning of this chapter belongs to Sinead O'Connor with the title Jealous.**

**Warnings : Slash, M/M, Mpreg, Established relationship, Love Affair, AU, OoC**

**Beta: Alizea. Thank you so very muaaachh...you did a beautiful job, sis.**

**CHAPTER 1, JEALOUSLY**

_You're jealous_

_You just can't stand to see me get along without you_

_Like I do, you told me to_

_Now you're jealous_

* * *

Harry kicked the small stone a few feet away. He was angry—no, he was tired, exhausted, and jealous. His stomach ached with all his emotions mixing just like Snape's potions class. And now he was starting to get a headache with everything he was thinking about. He wanted to kill someone but he knew those were empty promises. After all, he wasn't a killer or a Death Eater. No, he's just an Auror, working for the damn Ministry of Magic. He hated his job, sometimes.

Looking around it seemed everyone outside had gone home. He was the only person walking the streets. The cold air brushed against his cheek reminding him why no one was outside. He pulled his coat closer to his body as he walked on. The houses in the neighborhood all looked the same with a front yard, white fences, a garage, save for a few discarded bikes left on their stoops. For a brief moment Harry thought about going home but his current memory continued to distract him.

He searched for his pocket-watch; it was a gift from a person he loved dearly. To his surprise he had spent three hours at the park nearby. He privately cursed as put the pocket watch away. How could he let so much time go by unnoticed?

Harry picked up his pace in efforts to get home quicker. He wasn't going to use an apparition spell or any magic. Here in the muggle world, he still felt hestitated and nervous if he must use an apparation or any magics, he didn't know why, maybe he just felt uncomfortable.

As Harry continued walking he was reminded why he was outside in the first place. His mind drifted back to an earlier event that day.

-Flashback- (Harry PoV'S)

Today started out like any other day. I entered the Ministry halls ready to start work. I had a feeling that there would be tons of papers at my desk. The wizards and witches were arriving through the floo while others poured in on foot into the main hall. Overhead there was a news flash of the new Minister of magic; he was announcing the Ministry's efforts to build a better relationship with Hogwarts. A moving image of Head Master McGonegall appeared. She was smiling while shaking hands with the Minister. Just as I looked away I noticed something odd in the distance. There in the middle of the main hall was Draco Malfoy and Alair Ferrol. They were laughing and flirting!

His blonde hair, his grey eyes, his beautiful lips, and his perfect body…they're suppose to be mine. Yet, here he is in front of everyone, for all to see his lust for Alair. I wanted to hear what they were saying without being spotted. Maybe if I'm close enough I'll be able to curse Alair. Moving slowly, I move behind the statue of the old Minister of Magic, Cornelius Fudge. They won't spot me here. Their voices become more audible. I can see Draco smiling; his eyes bright with content and mischief.

"Oh Draco, these green robes look wonderful on you. They _really_ bring out the color of your eyes." Alair said. With a grin he reached over and caressed Draco's arm softly. His body leaned in a little closer as if this touching would lead to something else. I can't believe this. I want more than anything to crush Alair, make him sorry he ever touched something that belonged to me.

"Really? You think these robes bring out the color of my eyes? Just _these_ robes?" He smirked followed by a wink. Draco was enjoying this bantered.

"Hmm...No...That's not what I mean, sweetheart. You always look yum--I mean good in everything you're wearing. And every time I see you, you always look gorgeous." Ferrol, encouraged. He leaned in closer to Draco's neck, inhaling his scent. And for a moment, I could see a blissful expression appear on Draco's face. He was enjoying all the attention he was receiving. I reach inside my pocket. I want to get my wand out. I want more than anything to kill Ferrol for this transgression. How could Malfoy betray me like this!? I slide my fingers around the cool wooden wand. I'll wait a little longer. Just a little longer I tell myself.

"Hmm...and you smell wonderful, love. You smell like vanilla and roses...makes me wanted to eat you." He growled softly against Draco's neck.

Draco sighed as his body went limp in Ferrol's arms. Alair's hands made their way around his shoulders, down his back…he groped Draco butt, and Draco gave no struggle at all. I can't take this anymore. Draco is mine. I'm the one who's suppose to touch him, make him blush, pant, sigh in delight, beg, writhe. Me! Why would Draco do this to me? If this is a matter of sex, why not mention it to me? I would never withhold anything from him. Why lower himself to Ferrol? Ferrol obviously only wants one thing from him, he just want to use Draco as his new 'sex victim'. I'm sure Draco is aware of this. Everyone knows Ferrol's reputation, he's an _Infamous Slut Bastard _who only wants to get into everyone pants, and dump them when he's done with them. So why bother?

Ugh, I don't know what's his reason. I'm sure I'll find out later. Right now, I just want to fucking kill Ferrol. I want to hex him and turn him into an ugly slugworm, and throw him into the Atlantic, so no one can find him. I pull out my wand; at the ready, I'll take my revenge. I lift my hand high but before I can even flick my wrist and recite the words someone grabbed my hand. Someone had seen me trying to hex Ferrol. Who?

There's too much anger in me. Whoever stopped me is going to feel my fury. I quickly turn to the person who is still holding my hand but my anger fades as easily as it had come. It's Ron, my best friend. With a grim face he pushes my hand down.

"What the fuck do you think you're doing Ron?"

"What do I think _I'm _doing!? What are _you _doing, Harry? Are you really going to risk your career as an Auror on someone like that? They are not worth your time. Let's go." Ron grabbed my arm and started to drag me away forcefully from my _hidden place_.

I don't know why but Ron is the last person I would expect to defend Alair Ferrol or Draco Malfoy. Since Hogwarts, Ron never got along with Draco. They were enemies from day one. It was a big surprise to Ron that Draco Malfoy would be joined their side's and later then he was interested in working for the Ministry of Magic. The Weasleys and the Malfoys hated each other. Both families had different views on muggles. The Weasleys were fascinated with all muggle inventions, transportation, clothing, everything and anything that had to do with muggles interested the Weasleys. The Malfoys on the other hand, hated the muggles and they hated more than anything, mudbloods. Half wizard, half muggle born children. To the Malfoys mudbloods were less than human. As for Alair Ferrol, once he tried to seduce Hermione Granger, Ron's wife. However, she hexed Ferrol into a monkey. Since then he's never approached her again. And though Ron wasn't there when it happened, he has always hated Alair for making such an attempt. So why was he helping Draco and Alair now!? They're not his _friends_! For Merlin sake, Ron hate them!

"Ron, let me go, you dolt!" I try to yank my hand back but Ron's got a pretty firm grip on my arms. I can tell he's using a lot of his strength; his face is trying as red as his hair. He continues to pull me out of range of Draco and Alair before he speaks again.

"Sorry, Harry. You need to calm down before you do something stupid." Ron explained through clinched teeth. He shoves me on the lift. As the doors close I can see Draco again. His eyes are locked on to me. Ferrol's body covers most of him but not his eyes. He's seen everything. He knows I was listening in on his conversation with Alair. He knew, and he's smiling and smirked smugly. He wanted me to see this…I'm a fool. I feel heat rise into my face, it's mixture of embarrassment and humiliation. How could he do this to me? The doors shut.

-End Flashback- (Normal PoV's)

The images of this morning fade away but not Harry's emotions.

"Bloody Hell! I could've finished him off, Ron! And you Draco, why, why would you acted like a bitch in heat? Is my love doesn't satisfy you enough? Ferrol...you whore, I promise you, I'll kill you later!", Harry shouted in the empty streets. He hated the fact that he could do nothing to stopped Ferrol. He especially hated not being able to announce to everyone that he was a couple with Draco. He was Draco's lover and Draco belonged to him, no one else. But he couldn't do that. He couldn't tell the world of his love for Draco. He couldn't show any kind of affection to Draco in front of everyone. It would ruin the relationship he had with _him._ He couldn't risk it. He was a coward for not leaving _him _for Draco. Likewise, he can't leave Draco for _him_. Yes, he's a coward, Harry admitted to himself. He loved them both so much. They both held a part of his heart that the other did not possess.

'How do I choose? I can't leave either one of them. I just…can't'. Harry thought, he bit his lip trying to decide. He looked down at his left hand to admire the silver ring adore with a single red diamond. It was a reminder of ownership. He belonged to another man, it was not Draco. He wanted to vent some more but it seemed his feet had already brought him home. He stood at the front door. He took a deep breath; he knew someone would be waiting for him inside. He was late, very late.

A cold sweat trickled down his neck as his hand reached for the knob. He walked in and felt his hands had become sweaty as well. He was hoping_ he _was asleep to avoid _his _wrath, to avoid an argument, and lastly, to avoid having to explain where he had been for the last three hours. It was already half past nine; _he_ should be asleep, because lately _he_ told him that _he_ could be tired easily and that was why _he_ always slept early.

Because of that reason, _he _alwayscomplained to Harry about hiring house elves. _He_ complained about all the work _he_ had to do in the house all day. At first, the complaints were cute to Harry, he enjoyed hearing how _his_ day went but now, he just wanted a break. Harry didn't want to hire house elves because he thought they were unnecessary. Besides, he wasn't the one who decided to live like a housewife; in the home all day along. It was not Harry who decided. To make matters worse, _he_ was always complaining about the muggles and how _he_ hated to be around them. In truth, Harry liked living among the muggles because it was where he grew up. Even though his aunt and uncle were mean to him on Privet Drive, didn't mean all muggles, everywhere were mean. And while, he could have just as easily lived in the magic world with witches and wizards, Harry just wasn't impressed. He was bored with the magic world. He just wanted to relax, away from all the worries of the wizarding world. The muggle world was the best place to get away from magical concerns. But this didn't make _him_ happy one bit, and in turn, it made a Harry unhappy too. He couldn't imagine living anywhere else. Of course, there was Sirius Black's house but he couldn't bear to enter. All the memories of Sirius' death came flooding back at once. No, he could never go back there again. For this reason he gave Grimmwauld Place to Remus and Severus.

'If I just tread softly enough, he won't hear me. Then I won't have to sleep on the sofa tonight and I can avoid his wrath…that's brilliant idea!' Harry thought to himself. Ever so softly he moved from the foyer into the living room area. It was here that he saw a black slender figure sitting on the sofa in the darkness. The man appeared to be holding a teacup in hand. A faint aroma of jasmine tea, _his _favourite tea, floated toward Harry, gently entering his nose. He knew right away, he was in such a big fucking trouble. The lone figure placed his teacup on the small coffee table before him. A moment past before he spoke.

"Potter...care to tell me, why do you have me wait? You have me waiting for you like some servant. Your husband waits, and waits…is this amusing to you Harry?"The voice was calm, quiet, control, and unbelievably cold.

"L-Lucius..." Harry stuttered. He was shocked that his husband didn't sleep yet, although he noticed there was a hint of sleepiness on Lucius face who gazed at him with a cold, angry looks. Harry knew that he was in a damn serious problem, because a sleepy Lucius more scary than The Dark Lord himself, and Harry would be prefer to faced Voldemort again (if he still alive, of course), instead of facing his _sleepy and angry _husband.

"I-I'm sorry-

"You're late! You know that, you bloody idiot!" roared Lucius angrily, already losing his patience, because he wanted an explanation, not an excuse from his liar of husband. Lucius rose from his seat. His pale but beautiful face came to sight as the light from the street entered their living room. Like the wintery sky, Lucius' grey eyes pierced through Harry. His faintly blonde hair fell to his shoulders as he stepped closer to Harry. He looked like a lions that ready to sliced its prey. He made Harry nervous and flinched with fear when he spoke again.

"I assume you have a good reason for why you are so late…hmmm?"asked Lucius calmly, although behind his calmness, there was a deadly poison that made everyone whimper like a puppy and wanted to hide from him, especially Harry who must faced him now.

"I-I'm sorry, honey…I was swamped with so much paperwork. I didn't leave—

"Potter, I contacted the Ministry when you didn't show up at dinner time. They said you went home early. You've been gone since six, so tell me, _sweetheart_, where were you while I waited for you like a complete moron?" Lucius hissed. If his husband lies to him one more time, Lucius will hex him.

'You idiot! Why wouldn't he contact the Ministry. You're so stupid Harry Potter. Maybe if I beg for mercy he won't make me sleep out here in the cold living room. There's no heat here, and it's not like I can cast any spells to keep me warm_…_' Harry shifted his weight from one foot to the other, trying to decide what to say to appease he's obviously, angry husband.

"I-I'm sorry...I didn't mean to…L-Luc—

"You know what I think, _Love_, I think you should sleep out here tonight. It might give you something to think about, the next time you plan to lie to me. Maybe if you wait like I have, you'll think twice about making my wait" Lucius looking over at the lone white uncomfortable looking sofa. Without another word he moved past Harry as if he were not there. He was not going to negotiate. He reached the steps and as he ascended midway he stopped and looked down at his pathetic husband.

"Oh, I almost forgot. There's nothing for you to eat. Bell and I waited so long for you to return. I thought it was only fair to her your food. Besides, I'm sure you ate outside, right? Ah, never mind. She was very pleased. You should be glad I took care of that flea bag. Well, good night, _darling._" Lucius gave him a sadistic smile and then turned away to continue upstairs. He was going to teach Harry a lesson. He'll never make him wait ever again. And just as his foot reached the last step he was certain he could hear Harry's stomach give a cry of neglected. With a slight chuckle he entered their bedroom without giving Harry another thought.

"Merlin's beard! What have I done?" Harry hissed, frustated. He sat down on the sofa defeated. In the distance he could hear the pitter patter of Bell approaching the living room. The beautiful golden retriever leapt onto the sofa beside him and gave him a happy greeting with her tongue.

It seems today was not Harry's day...and it made Harry wanted to cry, regretting and cursing all of his bad luck...including all the people's who made his day like hell today. Oh, poor Harry...

**-TBC-**

**Hmm...wha? Oh, yeah...maybe you can give me a review, please? Thanks.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer : You know I dun own anything, I just own my little slashy fantasies about the characters in the HP. Harry Potter...well...it still belongs to J.K. Rowling, so dun you dare to sue my already poor life.**

**Beta : Thanks to my lovely beta, Alizea...You're great sis...*wink***

**Chapter 2**

Draco layed lazily on his plush sofa. His eyes shut and his body relaxed. He rubbed a small circle on his stomach gently. He was almost asleep but he knew better than to fall asleep with that lecherous man in his apartment. He didn't want to be caught off guard if Ferrol tried to take advantage of his position. That was the kind of reputation he had.

"What do you want? It's almost midnight; I think it's not polite to visit someone in the middle of the night. You're lucky I don't hex you and throw you out of my house." Draco said in an icily tone.

"I'm sorry to disturb you, sleeping _beauty_. I'm here to collect what you promised me." Ferrol replied in a low growl. He seductively moved his body closer to Draco. He deeply considered touching Draco's beauty porcelain skin but he quickly discarded that thought as he didn't want to see if Maloy's threat would come true. Harry Potter was really a lucky man. Somehow he managed to have both Malfoys in his possession. Ferrol envied him but he also hated Potter too. Because of Harry, Draco only permitted him to touch and nothing more, just to make Harry jealous. It was such a pity to see such a beautiful man hung up on such a mediocre wizard_._ Ferrol knew he shouldn't complain, after all, he was being paid to help Draco make his lover angry. But he couldn't help desire the young man. His beautiful blonde hair, deep grey eyes, flawless skin, and bright red lips all called out to Ferrol, begging to be caressed, kissed, bitten, and brought to submission. This was completely unfair.

"Why don't you come by tomorrow at a normal time, like normal people? I need sleep, I have work, or have you forgotten you moron?" Draco opened his eyes and pushed himself up into a sitting position. He glared at the blue haired man who seated himself casually on the love seat across. Ferrol grinned as if egging Malfoy to cast his spell. And for a short moment Draco gave the idea some ground to flourish. Fortunately, Ferrol saw the determination in his eyes; his smile melted away into a tight lipped frown, his stone eyes crumbled into a look of unease and his relaxed body went tense. _He might actually hex me. I don't have time for this. I need cash!_

"Yes...I know...butifIdontgivethemsomemoneytonighttheywillkillme..." Ferrol blurted out in one long breath. He gazed at Draco for a long time hoping he understood the seriousness of his situation. This was the reason he showed up at Draco's home so late in the night.

"What? Try saying that again, _slowly._ I don't understand what you're talking about." A part of Draco didn't trust Ferrol. This could be another one of his schemes to get him in bed but the blue haired man's fidgety behavior told him otherwise.

"I mean...they will kill me if I don't give them some money tonight!" cried Ferrol as he pulled at his blue hair. If he didn't give them money tonight they were going to tear him to pieces and feed him to wild dogs. Just the thought of this rocked his body in fear. He needed to convince Draco to pay him. After all, Malfoy promised to pay him for his _job. _They were pretending to be lovers in order to make Potter jealous. Draco wanted his lover to finally leave his husband, thought this plan was childish. Harry Potter being married to Lucius made him Draco's step-father by default. He couldn't understand why Draco would want to be caught up in such an immoral affair. But he wasn't a better man to judge. Ferrol had known what it was like to desire someone he wasn't allowed to be with. Yes, it was a long time ago, but from time to time his heart would be set a flutter to a memory of Edward. As much as he wanted to be with Edward, and he the same, they weren't meant to be; Edward was his cousin's husband. Neither of them wanted to cause a familial scandal. Not being able to be happy with this man drove Ferrol to fill his sexual appetite with as many partners as possible but none of them meant anything, they were just bodies. They gave him temporary pleasure. Because of this, Ferrol's reputation had a habit of preceding him. How many had called him a whore or a slut? He was just a broken-hearted man, trying to forget his problems. Only one man was worthy of his heart. Tonight, however, Ferrol couldn't bring himself to preoccupied with his past or Draco's business. All he wanted was the money, as per his employment.

"They...? What do you mean? Who are they?" Draco asked in a curious tone.

"I...I often play at the casinos owned by some of the wizards you see...a...and...I..."

"You lost and you owe them money? How brilliant, Ferrol! You want me to give you _my_ money to help you save your sorry ass from that casino boss? Sorry, Ferrol, that's none of my damn business. I don't care what they do to you. I won't give you one cent from my pocket." Draco hissed. He rose from his seat and motioned Ferrol to get out of his flat. When Ferrol woke him suddenly in the middle of the night he was annoyed, now, he was angry. He had no plans to give Ferrol any kind of money. It wasn't his fault that Ferrol was a loser and an idiot.

"But...you've..."

"Promised you? Heh, I didn't think you were this stupid. You really took my _word_ for it? I mean, really, who trusts what people say anymore? I have no intentions of paying you, especially, given your current situation. They were just words Ferrol, nothing more. Now, GET THE FUCKING OUT!" Draco barked. He crossed his arms as he waited for the man with blue hair to exit. In actuality, he was going to pay Ferrol as promised, but when he heard the reason why he needed the money Draco refused to pay such a fool.

"Y-You used me...after all of this! You're telling me you're not going to pay me!?" Ferrol shouted. Why did he lie to him? He trusted him! He helped him! He deserved payment.

"Get out you MORON!" Draco yelled, giving Ferrol one last attempt to leave without being hexed.

"Y-You...will _regret_ this...Malfoy." Ferrol said in but a whisper before leaving. There was no need to try and argue with the likes of Draco. No, there was no need when he planned to make Draco regret his treachery. Perhaps _The Daily Prophet _would be interested in Draco's affair with Potter. Yes, perhaps it was time for the public to be made aware of this twisted lover-triangle. It was bound to make headlines. And the one person who mattered most would read it. Draco Malfoy. Yes, he will regret betraying Ferrol.

"Just you wait...Draco Malfoy..."

-0o0o0o-

"He's such a fool! Who does he think he is...threatening me!? It's not like he did anything. He's still with that _old_ man. Why should I let him get to me? If he causes any kind of trouble it won't hurt me. No, it'll just hurt _them_. Yes, it will hurt _them_. Then he will see. He'll come back to me and leave that disgusting old man. I will have you...Harry James Potter..." Draco sighed as he lazily stroked his stomach in content. His hand circled around the small lump forming. It had been a shock a few weeks ago when Jonathan, his healer, told him he was pregnant. How was it possible for a wizard to have children? The only answer offered was, though it was very rare for men to have children in the wizarding world, it was possible. Unfortunately, Draco was one of the few cases of male pregnancy. Jonathan told him he was lucky to have such an experience. How many men can say they have had a life growing within them? As his healer, Jonathan promised to care for Draco until he gave birth. It had taken a few weeks for him to accept his current state. He wanted more than anything to tell Harry but only if they were an item. This was the reason Harry had to leave Lucius and be with him. He had no intentions of stopping until Potter realized they were meant to be together.

He wanted to kill Jonathan when he said that he was _lucky._ There was nothing about this experience that made him lucky. But he remembered he needed a healer to help him. He was all alone in this. Jonathan gave him some warnings and advice for a healthy pregnancy. He spoke to Draco in his usual flippant manner as if this happened all the time. He complained about having many patients as he pushed a confused Draco out his office. He smiled and told him not to worry, everything was going to be alright.

When he got back home he sat on his bed staring at the ceiling. His mind was empty. He didn't know how to react, how to feel, it was all so surreal. He remained like this for over an hour until he felt something. From deep within a faint push told him, yes, he was going to have a baby. A warm feeling settled over his whole body and suddenly he was smiling. This was real and not some kind of cruel joke. Harry...this was Harry's child.

"Harry..." Draco whispered sadly. If only he could just tell Harry the truth. But now was not the right time. He wanted to tell Harry once they were back together. He and his baby needed Harry and not his father. He wished he could kill his father. It was Lucius who had seduced Harry away. He needed to make Lucius pay for hurting him. He swore to himself he would do whatever it takes to get Harry back, even if it meant killing Lucius in the process.

"Oh, you recognize your other father's name already?" Draco chuckled; he felt the flutters like the first day he realized he was pregnant. He caressed his stomach again. For a moment he frowned. He remembered there was a time when he cursed being pregnant and wanted nothing more than to have an abortion. But as the movement from within grew stronger with each passing day, he realized, he couldn't end this life. It wasn't his right. This baby was a part of the love he had for Harry; this baby was innocent. The more he thought like this the more he understood he was not alone anymore. This child challenged him to be a worthy parent; if it wasn't for this baby Draco wasn't sure if could be so strong. There were so many times he had seen Harry with Lucius, carelessly showering his love and adoration for Lucius in public. It had taken so much strength not to cause a scene or to break down a cry. No, he needed to be strong for his child to be. He would be strong and win Harry back.

"You hear sweetheart...I'll do anything for you...anything...even if I must stab my own father just to give you a family. I want you to be happy..." Draco yawned and closed his eyes. He needed to get some sleep. He had work tomorrow. After Ferrol's interruption he only had six hours of sleep left before he had to get up. He cursed Ferrol, but he felt happy too, he was confident his plans would work out. For now, he'll rest for whatever he might have to face from Ferrol. While he wasn't sure what this man might do, he would be prepared. Nothing was going to stop him from getting what he wanted.

-Tbc-


End file.
